


Clear, Bright, Famous

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear, Bright, Famous

1) Jimmy and Amelia were teenagers fooling around, not nearly-done-with-college married adults, when they conceived Claire. They got married practically the moment Amelia learned she was pregnant, and Jimmy got a job to take some of the burden of supporting the small family off of Amelia's parents. Thanks to the free rent and babysitting, both Jimmy and Amelia made it through college anyway. Claire was six years old when Amelia walked at graduation, not negative six months.

Claire was eighteen, not eleven, when Castiel came calling.

Among Castiel's orders was to bind Dean to her by whatever means necessary. Sex worked. (Claire screamed.)

2) Claire was twelve when Castiel came calling, having whisked her father away some months before. When she said yes, she meant it, and she cared too much about her mother's happiness (something that didn't exist in her father's absence) to let Castiel leave her.

Besides, her parents could always have another child.

More than one police department was baffled by the way their people kept falling asleep on the job whenever they tried to bring in one particular teenage runaway. No one takes twelve-year-old girls seriously.

3) Amelia worried about Claire, always with her nose buried in books about the paranormal. The stuff about angels and demons made sense, given what Amelia now knew, but ghosts? vampires? werewolves?

If Claire just read _Twilight_ like an ordinary teenager, it wouldn't be nearly so worrisome.

Claire was fifteen when she disappeared. _Gone hunting_ , said her goodbye note.

4) The leviathans saw Claire in Castiel's memory and knew she was important somehow. She was one of the first people they deliberately sought out to eat and replace.

5) Borax is sacred to the New God and has been given the power to smite his enemies. Claire his Messenger, the Joan of Arc to lead his people to peace, has said so.


End file.
